Fifty Shades Of Chevalier
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Originally planned as a one shot, but if you feel that it needs more chapters, please let me know and I will see what I can do
1. Chapter 1

**Fifty Shades Of Chevalier**

Saya had never truly known Hagi was into some strange occurrences, she finally got him to agree to dinner with her and after receiving a phone call he "had to take" he up and left without even saying bye to her and Saya knew through conversations with her sister Diva that Hagi was into the hardcore sensuality of living. Diva experienced it herself and that was what hurt Saya the most.

She picked up her belongings and after paying for her untouched meal she walked out and was surprised to see Solomon walking towards the restaurant across the street. She smiled and jogged over catching him before he entered, "Solomon, It is nice to see a friendly face around here" she said as he smiled and hugged her lightly.

"Saya. How are you? It must have been ages since I last saw you, Is Diva still looking to steal Hagi from you or has she finally stopped?" Solomon broke off as he saw sadness enter her eyes. "Have you eaten or are you hungry?" Solomon chuckled as her stomach growled and ushered her into the restaurant, "Come Saya, I will get you a meal and share your company." He stated as he explained to the waitress he would need the reservation for 2, she smiled and escorted them to their seats.

"Solomon, how long have you known Diva and Hagi's obsession with a hobby?" Saya asked, completely catching him off guard. Truth was, Solomon knew that Hagi had started this game with Diva while Saya would be sleeping all those years, he just never had the heart to tell her because secretly he wished she would choose him over Hagi.

"For a long time Saya." He met her eyes and watched as her own filled with pain, he reached over and took her hands in his own. "It was mostly done in secret while you slept. I stumbled on it by accident and was threatened to never speak of it or Diva would end the life she gave me" Saya nodded as she felt betrayal course through her.

"So Diva finally got what she wished for? Hagi!" Saya stated firmly as she felt angry at herself, at Diva and mostly at Hagi. Her and Solomon's food arrived and they ate in silence, Solomon feeling sorrow for Saya as she should never have been made to feel betrayed. He caught her eye and smiled, hoping she would seem happier. He was happy when she smiled slightly back as a light seemed to start appearing back in her eyes.

She and Solomon stepped outside after he paid for their meal and he offered to escort her home, slightly angered when Hagi's hand caught Saya's wrist in slight irritation. "She goes nowhere with you Solomon. Or have you forgotten she is MY queen?" Solomon smirked with a touch of arrogance in his eyes.

"Your queen Hagi? You sure about that one? I seem to recall you servicing another queen quite thoroughly in the past and still is today" Hagi dropped her wrist to grasp Solomon by the throat slamming him into the wall of the closest building. "Your anger will do no good Hagi, all you are doing is proving to Saya you are the monster I said you were. You don't deserve her, you never did. You abandoned her for Diva and with it, you left her vulnerable. She will become My Queen Hagi. Only I will take better care of her" He brushed Hagi's hands off of him and took Saya's arm and walked away.

Hagi sighed frustratingly, 'If only You knew what I am into Saya, this would be so much easier to share with you' he thought to himself as he walked away. He checked his phone as it went off again, his anger growing when he saw Diva's name. He pressed decline and put his phone back in his pocket as thoughts filled his mind. How was Solomon treating her? Was he touching her as he himself longed to do? Kissing her? The thoughts drove him mad as he took off after them.

He stopped on her roof pleased to see she was alone. He vowed to show his true self and explain everything to her even if she didn't want to share it. He knocked on her window and waited for her to open it and let him in, once inside she shut the window. "What do you want Hagi? You obviously chose Diva so go back to her." Saya said and was shocked when he grabbed her hand and met her gaze with his.

"Saya there are things I must explain to you and I am hoping you will understand and maybe share in them with me. You see, Diva introduced me to it and it is a thrilling and pleasurable experience that I hoped and dreamed of one day sharing with you. Until I get my own, I am forced to submit to the whims of Diva, she refuses to release me until I can venture out on my own." He explained as he sat down beside her on her bed.

"Hagi…..your own what? I am afraid I am not understanding any of this. What are you talking about?" She asked, she had never seen him so hectic and nervous before and it certainly was a change but she was used to her in control chevalier.

"Saya…..It would be easier if I showed you, but you have to trust me completely. Do you trust me?" He asked, smiling when she nodded. She hugged him tightly as he heard her whisper 'Always' in his ear. He picked her up and within moments they were in his home as he carried her to a locked off room. He set her down on a table long enough to shut and lock the door they entered through.

"Saya, normally I would have to have you sign a paper of contract but I would like for you to experience what it is I do before you make up your mind, do you trust me to guide you safely?" He asked as he stood before her and waited for her to think her answer through, satisfied when she said yes. He slowly pulled her shirt off before tossing it to the floor and unclasping her bra next. After dropping that to the floor he gently pushed her to lay on her back as he slowly undid her pants and slid them down her legs and discarding them.

He left her panties on as he took a silk cloth strip and covered her eyes with it, once securing that he tied her arms and legs to the metal loop on the corners of the table. He took a deep breath as he saw Saya on the table, not himself at Diva's hands. He took a silk scourge and softly slid it along her body, relishing the way she gasped and arched her body. He smiled as she bit her lip in anticipation of his next move, he didn't disappoint her as he softly whipped where the heat of her was hottest. Saya gasped as she felt the soft impact between her thighs and arched upwards against the restraints. Whatever Hagi was into she was enjoying very much, there was no denying that.

Hagi dropped the scourge and took a piece of ice in his mouth as his lips held it in place. He started up at her throat and slowly trailed the ice down her body, swirling it around her nipples before moving further down and dipping into her belly button. Saya arched upwards with a soft moan, Hagi knew just how to please her. He dropped the ice in a bowl and slowly pulled her panties down her legs and discarded them, leaving her bare to his viewing pleasure.

Hagi took the bottle of lubrication he had set aside and poured some onto his hands before placing the bottle back on the table. He massaged it into his left hand before trailing his hand up her thigh to caress her heat gently. Saya gasped loudly as her body struggled against the restraints, Hagi knew Saya was experiencing pleasure for the first time, no other had ever touched her.

He slid his fingers within her body, slowly pumping them back and forth as his thumb circled her clit gently. Saya moaned softly, her hips shifting to encourage his movements. Hagi's right hand massaged her breast as his left hand pumped within her faster and harder. Saya could not hold back as she cried out when wave after wave of pure euphoria coursed through her, however she did not know he was not finished with her.

She heard a slight buzzing and was about to ask what that was when her breath caught on a partial scream when a vibration fell directly on her still sensitive clit and was moving up and down along the slit of her heat. Saya cried out as the pleasure spiraled higher and higher, Hagi turned the vibration up higher as he pushed it within the folds of her heat to caress her inner walls with its vibrations.

Saya cried out louder as she felt another release crash through her, Hagi turned the toy off and gave her a few moments to breathe before she felt a harsh slap between her thighs. Gasping she arched upwards instinctively and was rewarded when she felt his hand cup her heat and massage it soothingly. "Saya, you see, the bond between Master and Sub may be great and pleasurable however there are rules a sub must obey or they are punished. He noticed she was trying to pull away and was punished when he pulled his hand back and slapped her heat once again.

Saya moaned as the muscles clenched between her thighs, a wave of pleasure washing over her. She bit her lip and willingly submitted herself to Hagi, earning a gentle lick between her thighs for a reward. "Escellent Saya, you learn swiftly. Shall I Reward your actions with a prize?" He asked her, deliberately stalling at her lack of response.

She whimpered before begging him for a reward. Hagi smiled and delved between her thighs as his lips curled around her clit, sucking harshly on it. The harsh tugging drove Saya forcefully closer to release as she struggled to control it, Hagi released her clit and gently blew on her wet heat to cool down her need for release. Once she shifted her thighs gently he parted them and delved his tongue into her body, swirling her inner walls with it. His thumb massaged her clit furiously as he swiftly worked her towards a release before once again pulling back and denying her body it's prize.

Saya grew frustrated and begged for him to stop teasing, Hagi tickled the top of her pelvis lightly before biting her clit gently and earning a frustrated whimper from his queen. Hagi slid up her body to meet her lips with his own as he ground his hardened length against her soaking heat. "You want me inside you Saya? You are going to have to prove it" He whispered.

Saya nipped his lip earning a groan from Hagi as she lifted upwards catching his lips with her own. "What must I do Hagi?" She asked softly. Hagi smiled as he pulled himself from his pants and turned her head to the side.

"You must prepare me Saya, I must be wet to slide into you with ease love" He said softly, amazed when she willingly opened her mouth and allowed him to guide his arousal inside before she started sucking on the tip while he moved in and out of her mouth groaning. Hagi reached down and gently massaged her clit with his fingertips, relishing in the added vibrations of her moaning. He pulled his fingers back before withdrawing from her mouth. "Good enough Saya, I am ready now." He whispered before moving down to stand between her thighs.

He pulled her down to the edge of the table as he pinched the folds of her heat around his arousal before rocking back and forth against her clit, successfully driving Saya closer to release. Upon stopping for a final time, She pulled against the restraints, Hagi leaned down and kissed her, forcing her mouth open for him to brush his tongue along her own in a kiss that made Saya feel hotter than ever.

"Ready Saya?" He asked softly when he pulled back, at her nod he pushed inside of her in one thrust, catching her cry in his mouth. He stood still waiting for her pain to pass, when she arched her hips upwards he knew her pain was gone and began moving on his own.

He gripped her waist and surged within her upwards forcing her body to trap her clit between her hips and his own as he held her hips still and rotated his hips in a circle keeping constant friction on her clit. Saya cried out as waves of white hot euphoria coursed through her, making her body tremble against his own.

Hagi leaned down, trapping her body between his and the table, he lifted his hips and slammed into her body harshly, his body hardening even further when she all but screamed his name. He groaned softly as he felt her muscles contract around him forcing him to push harder and faster within her body. He lifted himself above her as his hands were placed on both sides of her head, "Saya, would you like to meet my eyes as your body experiences its first true release?" Saya whimpered before replying with yes.

Hagi lifted a hand and ripped the cloth off that covered her eyes and was amazed when he met her red eyes. They were normally red when she was hungry. "You want to sink your fangs into me Saya? Feed from your chevalier as he pounds away into your body, giving you pleasure?" He asked, Saya's eyes reddened even further as she hissed at the restraints, normally he was not supposed to relinquish the dominating role to a sub but this was Saya, a woman he loved beyond anything else.

He released her restraints with swift dagger throws that severed the cloths and was immediately thrown onto his back as she furiously rode his body to completion. Hagi panted softly as wave after wave of pleasure controlled him before he felt her fangs sink into his throat, the force of her lips pulling his blood into her own mouth.

Hagi surged upwards and shoved her back pinning her to the floor with a hand on her throat. "I have not said you could have the dominating role Saya." He said as he gripped her waist in his other hand and pounding into her body hard enough to leave marks on her thighs. Saya gasped as her hands clawed at his back, making him hiss in pleasure at the pain, He thrust harder as he maneuvered her to the wall, taking a few moments to stand and slam her face first against it and lifting her leg, shoving himself within her once again.

He slapped her ass slightly as he pounded harder into her, reaching around her to swiftly massage her clit as Saya cried out as her first release slammed through her, leaving her shaking in the aftermath. Hagi pounded into her a few more times before he spilled himself into her, thrusting softly to empty himself into her. He released her and turned her to meet his gaze.

"Now do you understand Saya? I don't want to hurt you and I will not make you do something you do nto wish to do. I however, wish that you would accept this and share it with me, I would willingly get rid of Diva as she would be forced to release me from her services as the contract states in order to get freedom I must have my own submissive." He explained.

Saya merely walked over to the paper and watched as he stood silent, waiting to see what she would do. Saya merely took the pen and signed her name on the paper before putting it back on the table. "For your freedom Hagi, I would do anything." He walked up to her and caught her lips with his as he kissed her like his life depended on it. This would be the start of a new life


	2. Chapter 2

Saya slowly woke to find herself cocooned in Hagi's arms. The marks on her legs slowly fading from last night's activities, she smiled as she thought back to the adventure he took her on. She had never known that pain could also heighten pleasure, she was glad Hagi showed her. She picked up the paper and after reading through it quickly she signed her name at the bottom of the page she had not seen. She realized she signed only the first page and forgot the page explaining on all the toys to be used on her, all she had to do was check off the ones Hagi could use on her.

She checked off the usual…Handcuffs, Rope, Cord, Silk strips, Blindfolds, silk scourges, Spiked collars with a leash, and vibrators. She left off on the clamps, as she felt those were a bit much on her body. Hagi woke to see Saya filling the second page out and upon finishing, he took it from her and read it over with a smile. 'She is quite the eager pleaser' he thought to himself. He set the paper down and opened his chest pulling out new items for her as he had thrown the others away.

He showed her the crimson red handcuffs, crimson red silk strips, red cord, red rope, a black handled scourge with red silk and the spiked collar with leash. "These are new Saya, I had bought them just a few days ago, hoping you would try them out with me. Are you up to try one?" he asked, smiling again when she shook her head yes.

He picked up the silk strips and told her to lay on the table, upon opening the package he ran the strips along her body enjoying her shivers in anticipation. He swirled one cord around her wrist before securing her wrist to the loop tightly and repeating the same with her other wrist and her ankles. He took the spare strip and covered her eyes with it, she lay there not knowing what to expect.

He opened another package and Saya heard a faint humming sound before feeling a vibration on her clit, She gasped arching her back as pleasure shot through her. Hagi turned it up to medium as he pushed it past the outer folds of her body to rest directly on her clit as he moved it up and down slowly, stimulating her body to a higher level.

Saya gripped the strip tightly as her hips tried to escape the torturous methods Hagi was placing on her only to find she could move nowhere, Hagi's mouth trailed to her neck and nipped gently as he turned it up on high. Saya's head fell back as a harsh cry escaped her throat, Hagi swirled the vibrator around her clit before pushing it inside of her body.

Saya cried out as she felt her body reach its first release of the night, Hagi slowly moved the vibrator form her body and turned it off before tossing it to the floor gently. Hagi untied her hands and ankles before removing the strip covering her eyes, she lifted her gaze for him to notice the lust darkening them. He pulled her up and pulled her to the desk in the center of the room, he opened the handcuffs and cuffed her hands together. Lifting them, he hooked the cuffs to the suspended hook and chain extended from the opposite side of the desk, forcing her to bend over. Hagi took the silk scourge and lightly traced her bottom with it before lightly whipping her. Saya moaned softly as the silk caressed her skin.

Hagi parted her thighs carefully and lightly whipped her heat repeatedly, never making it painful. Saya gasped at each impact it had on her body before she was forced to lower her head to muffle her cry when he rubbed her clit with the handle of the scourge. Hagi had been easy on her and knew it was time to start sharing things slightly harder with her.

He grasped her hair in one hand and forced her head back upwards. "I want to hear your cries Saya, do not ever muffle them or you will be punished for disobedience." Hagi said, making her nod in submission. Hagi moved back to pleasing her body with the handle of the scourge, pulling away only when her need to release became unbearable.

He whipped between her thighs slightly harder, delighting in the way her essence would roll down her thighs. He tossed the scourge to the floor and reached a hand down to test her himself, palming her heat with his hand and rubbing his fingers along her deliciously wet heat. "Someone is looking to be rewarded like a good girl aren't they?" Hagi asked huskily.

"Please…..Hagi." Saya whimpered, Hagi parted her thighs further by sliding one of her legs onto the desk before sliding two of his fingers deep within her body, his thumb flicking her clit. Saya moaned frustratingly at his prolonged torture, 'maybe if I can move my hips' she thought and was rewarded with a harsh slap to her bottom.

"Did I say to move Saya? I will tell you when you can let your body cum all over me when I am ready, not a moment before that. Is that clear?" He asked, Saya nodded and remained still when he resumed his ministrations. "Have we had enough torture my Queen?" Hagi asked, whispering in her ear. Saya nodded swiftly as he moved to come around to the front of her.

He pulled his pants down and held his hardened length before her, "Open your mouth Saya. I Need you to prepare me to enter your body" Saya's mouth immediately opened and closed around him when he slid into her mouth, her tongue swirling along the slit on the tip of him. Hagi groaned as he let her slowly work him into a higher state of arousal.

When she had him wet enough he slid from her mouth and moved to stand behind her, he grasped her hair and forced her head backwards to meet her gaze as he slowly slid within her. Inch by excruciating inch he filled her, her eyes pleading for more as his other hand grasped her waist. Once he was halfway in, he slammed the rest of the way inside of her making her cry out in pleasure.

"Don't close your eyes Saya" he panted out when her eyes began to close. She opened them and kept her gaze to his as he rode her in powerful thrusts that were committed to her release. He released her hair as his hand traveled under her body to rub along her clit driving her further into a heightened state of intensity. "Don't lower your gaze Saya, keep your eyes on mine."

Saya felt her body spiraling closer to the edge, whimpering when he withdrew from her only to flip her onto her back and slam back inside of her. She felt his hand on her throat lightly as he thrust harder. He moved his hand upwards more and applied pressure to herthroat, Hagi's gaze met hers immediately, somehow knowing what she wished for. He leaned down and instantly sank his fangs into her delicate throat, her body arching with a harsh cry.

He thrust harder into her body, relishing in the slapping sounds their bodies made upon colliding. Saya leaned her head back as she cried out Hagi's name as wave upon excruciating wave of endless pleasure slammed into her body, her heat tightening around him making it harder for him to hold back. With a curse and a groan, Hagi slammed his hips against her, letting himself spill inside her with everything he had.

Saya whimpered when his hot essence filled her body, prolonging her release making it impossible to end. "Hagi…Make it stop..please make it stop." She whimpered, Hagi murmured to her softly as he trailed down her body to slide his tongue along her heat, helping her ride her release out. Once her release had subsided, Hagi had other plans that included feasting on her body, but decided to give her rest, there is always later for that.


End file.
